A high voltage wire harness for electrically connecting between devices mounted in a vehicle, such as an electric vehicle or a hybrid vehicle is disclosed in Patent Literature 1 in detail, for example. Patent Literature 1 is proposed by the applicant for the present application. Next, Patent Literature 1 is described in brief.
In FIGS. 4(a) and 4(b), a wire harness 1 includes a plurality of high voltage electric wires 2, a braided shield member 3 which collectively covers the plurality of high voltage electric wires 2, a shielding shell 4 which is fixed to a shielding casing of a device which is not shown in the figure, a ring member 5 which is held to the braided shield member 3, and a band 8 whose diameter is reduced with the fastening of a bolt 6 and a nut 7. The ring member 5 and the band 8 are used when a terminal part 9 of the braided shield member 3 is fixed to an annular part 10 of the shielding shell 4.
In FIGS. 4(a) to 5, the braided shield member 3 is formed of a tubular braided conductor, and has a body part 11 and the above-mentioned terminal part 9 which is connected to the body part 11. The terminal part 9 is formed so that its inner diameter may be expanded to be larger than the inner diameter of the body part 11. In particular, the terminal part 9 is formed by expanding the inner diameter. The terminal part 9 is formed in a two-folded structure by bending the end 12 inwards in an axial direction. This two-folded structure is formed to have an outside terminal part 13 and an inside terminal part 14. The terminal part 9 is formed to correspond to a range part as shown with a reference sign D. That is, the inside terminal part 14 which is formed by bending the end 12 to the inside is formed in the range of the reference sign D.
In order to fix the terminal part 9 of the braided shield member 3 to the annular part 10 of the shielding shell 4, the ring member 5 is arranged between the outside terminal part 13 and the inside terminal part 14 first, and the braided shield member 3 is inserted in the shielding shell 4 so that the annular part 10 is placed inside the inside terminal part 14. Next, the terminal part 9 is fastened with the annular part 10, and when the band 8 is finally fastened according to the position of the annular part 10 from the outside of the outside terminal part 13, the above-mentioned fixing will be completed.
In the above-mentioned composition and structure, since the inner diameter of the terminal part 9 is expanded to be larger than the inner diameter of the body part 11, the stitch 15 shown in FIG. 5 will be opened larger than the stitch 16 of the body part 11. If the opening area of the stitch 15 is expanded, the deterioration of shielding performance may be worried, but in the terminal part 9, the performance deterioration is prevented by forming the two-folded structure. That is, the performance deterioration is prevented by forming the inside terminal part 14 in the range of the reference sign D.
The braided conductor is explained supplementarily. One of the stitches 15 is called a pick 19, and the pick 19 includes one or more metal wires 18. The number of the metal wires 18 is called the number of ends, and the number of the picks 19 in a round of the braided conductor is called the number of spindles. The above-mentioned supplementary explanation is also disclosed in Patent Literature 2 proposed by the applicant for the present application.